Don't Tell
by foolishdesires
Summary: Werewolves and Casters. Seers and Shifters. Sworn to be enemies. Sworn to keep secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The woods. Why is she in the woods? She continued walking. And then she saw the old man that's been hunting her in her dreams. She started running. 'Dad! Where are you?' she thought to herself. She ran faster and then suddenly she found herself upside down. She tried to remember the spell that her father taught her. 'Damn! What was it?' she started fidgeting around fearing that the old man might see her. Too late. He saw her and is fast approaching. And then suddenly, he's gone. She breathed deeply. 'He's gone'. Then she felt a sudden pain in her back. She heard the familiar voice of the man, telling her the same thing over and over again._

_Don't tell._

Siobhan O'Malley suddenly bolted up and saw her stuff floating. She snapped her fingers and everything went back to its own proper places. That dream again. Every single night, she's being hunted by that dream. She touched her back. And there it was. The scar. She shouldn't have been surprised. Every time she dreamed that dream and she woke up there's always a scar. She looked at the clock. 6:00 am. _Ugh! First day of school, _she thought to herself. She stood up and started getting ready.

Lena Gallagher stood at the bus stop waiting for her best friend, Danny Jones. She started playing with her hair when someone grabbed her from behind. "AHHH! Danny put me down, please!" she half-yelled at Danny. "Oooh, I see the forbidden hummingbird tattoo!" he teased her and touched it. "Danny! You're tickling me! Stop it!" she smacked him on the head. "Ow! Woman that hurts!" Danny retorted. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone, Lena, this is Tom Fletcher. He just moved here and we're on music camp way back then. Tom this is Lena Gallagher, my best friend."

Siobhan walked to the bus stop and she saw three people at it. She started to go back at her house but then thought about it. She saw the brunette guy put his arms around the petite, brunette girl. _These are my kind of people, _she thought to herself. She started playing with her charm bracelet. _Should I talk to them? Uh, probably not. They're busy. _She went to the bench and sat down.

Lena did everything she can to have her mouth stay close. _OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD! He's hot!_ She thought. Tom shook her hand and she almost melt by the touch. "Hi, Lena. It's nice meeting you." Tom must've been at least 6' flat or 6'1" with brown eyes and very cute and deep dimple on his left. He also looks fit and when she shook her hand he can saw a bicep flexing in it. "Uh, hi, Tom. Nice meeting you, too." She started focusing on anything other than Tom when she saw the blonde girl sitting on the bench with her earphones so loud that she can hear Alejandro by Lady Gaga playing. She pulled Danny beside her and walked over to the girl. She waved in front of the girl and waited for her to take of her earphones and said, "Hi! You must be new. I'm Lena Gallagher. This is Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher." The girl stood up and, man, is she pretty. The girl pushed a bit of hair on her face showing of her blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Siobhan O'Malley. You can call me Sibby or Sio if you like."

Siobhan looked at the threesome standing at her. The girl looks cute. She's on the short side but still cute with her green eyes and all. She looked at the blonde guy and saw the dimple. _Awww… _she thought. And then she looked at the brunette guy. The one she saw carrying Lena, earlier. He's got these blue eyes that you can drown on, a friendly smile and a lean, muscular body. She can feel her hair rising from behind. _STOP! _"So, where are you from UK or something? Because, you know, of the accent", Lena asked. "Yes, I am. My father got transferred here", she replied with a smile. "That's why you're pale!" Tom said and then blushed a bit of what he said. They all laughed. "Haha, yes that's why I'm pale", and then the bus arrived. They all got into it and continued chatting on their way there.

Stephanie Wright looks at the girl beside her. She frowned. _Fuck! Seriously, how can you listen to that girly voiced Justin Bieber? So disgusted at the moment. _She stood up and went inside the classroom. _Where is he, anyway? _"Hey, babe! Good morning!" Dougie Poynter, her boyfriend, greeted her and kissed her. She wants to be mad, seriously she does, for he kept her waiting but she couldn't. He always makes her forget about anything that pisses her off. "Good morning to you, too" she smiled. "Why were you frowning?" he asked. "Because I heard a fucking Bieber song and it is now hurting my head. And you made me wait." She replied. "Aw, sorry about that babe. Woke up a bit late. And about that fucking Bieber song you're saying… Give the guy a break", he smiled and started nuzzling her neck. Just then, Harry Judd entered the room. "Guys, please get a room", he said jokingly. Stephanie blushed and moved away from Dougie a bit.

"So have you guys heard that there are two new students, a girl and a boy, here at Brookedale High? "Harry asked them. "How'd you know that?" Stephanie asked. Seriously, the guy knows everything. Who's dating whom? Who got knocked up by whom and all those things. "The girl and her dad moved into the house next to ours. And Danny told me that the guy was his bunkmate at music camp." "I didn't know that Danny went to music camp", Dougie said. The two looked at him. "How can you not know that he went to music camp?" Stephanie asked. "Aren't you like one of his best friends?" "I guess I doze off when he mentions it?" he answered and looked at Harry. Harry nodded. "Yeah, he dozes off", he said with a laugh.

"Oh, wow, this is so different from my old school." Siobhan looked at the Brookedale High. It's very modernized. Unlike her old school that is an old castle. She can feel being a Caster at her school. But in here… She can be like a normal girl. She looked at Lena, Tom and Danny. Tom is also looking at it with his mouth in a small gape. "This is so cool", she heard him whisper.

This is going to be awesome. For once, she can start fresh. _And maybe the dreams will stop too._

A/N: Finally! I'm able to write this! First of all, even though she won't be able to read this, I thank my Gammy for giving me a chocolate chippie and then giving me carbonara after and then giving me some Hershey bar! Yay! And to Lisa and Courtney you guys will appear on the second chapter. And Sibby I chose you to be the lead girl because the way you described your appearance is exactly how I pictured the main girl. Lena, Danny's bff? That's about it! Enjoy reading! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lisa Riesinger and Courtney Warden ran through the corridors. "Courtz! Hurry up!" Lisa whispered to Courtney. The two of them have missed the bus and is now running like there's no tomorrow. They entered into two different classroom doors and breathe a sigh of relief. There's not a teacher inside.

Courtney closed the door and found herself on the ground in the next second. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Her big blue eyes got bigger as she saw who she fell into. "Danny! I'm so sorry. It's an accident." She stood up and helped him stand up."Ah, it's okay." He flashed her that famous smile of his and her heart fluttered. "Uh, okay." She walked over an empty seat and sat. She touched her chest and she can feel her heart still beating fast. _Well that made my day. _"Are you okay?" a voice asked her with an adorable British accent. She looked up and saw the new girl that she's been hearing about. "Yeah, I'm okay." "You look a bit flustered. Sure?" "Yeah, sure."

Lisa straightened up as she walked inside the classroom. _Please let Harry be here. Please let Harry be here. _Bingo! There he was in front of Dougie and Stephanie. Stephanie waved at her and motioned her to sit down at Harry. She went there and said hi. "Hiya Lisa!" Harry greeted her with a smile. "Did you know that there are two new students here?" "Yes, I do." "How'd you know?" "Courtz told me." "Oh." Just then Lena walked in with a new guy behind her. She looks a bit flustered and the blonde guy looks nervous. "Hey guys. This is Tom Fletcher. He just moved here from New York." The blonde guy waved at them and Harry instantly pulled Tom beside him to ask him everything. As in, everything. So that leaves Lisa and Lena to sit behind Dougie and Stephanie.

Siobhan likes this seatmate of hers. She found out that her name is Courtney and she found out that she's also a Bieber hater. The two of them are still busy talking when an elderly woman came in. _Please tell me you're not going to have a bloody lecture, _she thought. And then suddenly, she's not in the classroom anymore.

She stood up and walked over the clearing. _Where am I? _"You're with me." She turned around.

"Mum?"

"Yes, child?"

"Mum!" She ran towards her mother and hugged her. "I've missed you, mum." She didn't notice that she's crying and her mother wiped them away. "I've missed you, too, sweetie. You can't imagine how much." Her mother hugged her. "But I have more important things to say, Sibby. You are in danger. This place is not safe but you need to stay."

"If I'm not safe, why do I have to stay?" She's getting scared the way her mother is looking at her is terrifying. "Because you're going to help these people." Her mother whispered to her and then she's gone. "Mum! Where are you? Mum!"

And then she's back in the classroom like nothing happened.

It's after school and Danny is walking back home all by himself. Lena have a meeting with Photography Club and Tom was picked up by his dad to meet his new boss. He sighed. He's all alone. _Damn, I'm all alone. _He walked into the forest, to his favorite tree. He sat down and felt his chest tightened. He's been feeling that for a bit now. Then he can feel every part of his body hurting. _What in the world is going on?_ "AHHHHHH!" He can't help but scream. He felt his left arm twist in the most abnormal way and it hurts like hell has gone loose. "Anyone! Somebody! Please! Help me!" He screamed.

Stephanie was walking down the road when she heard a scream. She stopped. _Who the heck was that?_ It came from the woods and she's near it. Should she go or should she not? Her curiosity got over her and she stepped into it. She followed the sound and turned into a corner. No one's there. But she found a bag and a jacket. "I would know that jacket anywhere", she whispered to herself. It's Danny's. _Where is he? _She's getting scared, then she heard a loud howl. She didn't think twice. She ran away as fast as she could.

Siobhan arrived at home and went straight to her father's study. "Dad, mum came into a –""She also came to me." "I'm scared, Dad. Especially about that part of me not being safe!" "Calm down, Sibby. You are properly trained. You can do this. And I'll help." She kept quiet and hugged her dad. She knows he's worried about her and all but she got to stay. She sighed. "I'm going to my room." You do that."

She went up to her room and flopped down on the bed. _I can't breathe. _She needed some air. She went to the balcony. Their house is near the woods where she can practice her Casting anytime she wants. It's getting dark but with her Caster eyes she can see without any problem. She noticed a tree move from the forest. She felt herself shudder. _What was that? _Then she heard a howl and a word popped into her head.

_Werewolf._


End file.
